the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SinisterKittyKat/FanFiction - Chapter Four
FANFICTION *A REDDIE STORY* CHAPTER 4 That was the best day of my life. Literally. But things quickly turned around the next day at school. I thought me and Eddie were officially a couple, which means that we were supposed to TRUST each other. However, he didn't seem to think so. I was walking happily down the hall when I accidentally bumped into a group of people, including Eddie, dropping my books. I looked up at the group of people and standing in front of me were Eddie, Patricia, a blonde girl, a dark skinned boy and a dark haired boy. 'I-' I began. I was interrupted by the dark haired boy. 'No, it's okay, I'm Fabian by the way. That's Eddie, Amber, Patricia and of course Alfie!' he said, motioning towards each person one by one. 'Yes, I- I know Eddie and Patricia' I said, picking up all my books. 'Well, move along then' said Patricia shoving me forward. I stumbled away from them, and I walked over to my next class when the bell went. I sat down next to Eddie as usual. 'Eddie.. listen... what was going on with that little gang of yours earlier? You all seemed to be very eager to get rid of me. Is there something I should know?' I asked. Eddie looked at me worriedly. 'It's- It's nothing. Nothing at all. You shouldn't worry about it... Nothing's going on. Nothing' he replied to me. 'Yes it is. Why are you hiding it from me?' I asked, my voice maddening. 'I told you, it's nothing you need to worry about!' he said, starting to yell. 'No, you're keeping it a secret for a reason. I thought we were friends!' I yelled. 'We are!' he shouted back. 'Friends aren't supposed to keep secrets!' I shouted, and I ran out of class and into the girls toilet. I looked in the mirror at what was once a very happy and jolly face. Tears poured down my face like a waterfall and I grabbed a tissue. All of a sudden, a'' girl with brown curly hair walked in. I recognised her from Anubis House.'' 'You're the new girl! Why are you crying?' she asked, walking over to me. 'I- It's just- Eddie and I, I thought we were friends, but he's acting weird and keeping secrets from me' I stuttered, as if I was a stuck record. 'You and Eddie?' asked the girl worriedly. 'Yes. We shared a kiss yesterday too' I explained. The girl shook her head and facepalmed. 'He's just worried about having a new relationship, you know, after him and Patricia..' said the girl. My eyes widened. 'Him and Patricia?' I asked. 'Yes. They sort of... dated for a while....' explained the girl. 'But... How could he not have told me about this?' I asked. 'He's worried that Patricia will feel weird about him dating another girl probably. You shouldn't worry though, he'll come around soon enough' ''the girl replied. 'Yeah.. okay..' I said, still angry about the fact that Eddie didn't tell me about his past. I walked out of the toilet, sort of happy and sort of sad, then the bell went and I walked out of school.'' Eddie was following me and saying my name constantly when I got back to the house. I eventually turned round. 'What?' I asked. 'I'm really sorry. I like you, I really do, I don't want to let you down.' he said. 'Yeah, well, you did let me down. And by the way, I know about you and Patricia' I said. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. 'You do?' he asked, trembling. I nodded. 'Who told you?' he asked. 'I don't know, some girl with long brown curly hair!' I said. 'Mara...' replied Eddie. 'Anyway, you don't have to feel weird about dating other girls now, because you and me, it's not gonna work. It doesn't matter if we kissed yesterday or not, you didn't really mean it. You can go back to Patricia now. She's part of your little gang anyway, so you wont have anything to hide from her' I angrily said. 'But, Ros, I don't want to go back to Patricia' he said. 'I love you' he whispered. I ignored him completely and walked in my bedroom to find Patricia on the floor. I couldn't believe it. She had been listening to the whole conversation. 'You and Eddie KISSED?!?!' she exclaimed. I looked back at the doorway and Eddie was still standing there. Then I looked back to Patricia. 'I- I can explain...' Category:Blog posts